Bitter-Sweet destiny
by sshh123
Summary: Twelve year old Harry, thought he would start his second year at Hogwart normally as everyone else, little did he know he would have to face instead a life changing disease. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Harry Potter once again had returned to the place he was least happy. Not by choice of course! But nevertheless he was back at Privet Drive number 4 after his first year at Hogwarts. It was almost the end of the summer, and Harry had spent most of it fighting an annoying cold that just didn't seem to want to leave him.

The cold had lasted for the past few weeks, causing Harry a great amount of discomfort and pain. The sickness really got to him, and the Dursleys definitely didn't help much by making Harry do endless chores around the house. Stopping only after He had collapsed from the fever.

That incident got Petunia nervous enough to convince Vernon to let Harry have some medicine to treat his cold and to rest for a couple of days. It didn't matter to Harry that the sudden act of kindness of Petunia's part was due to the fact that she was worried that someone from the magical world will come and pay them a visit, and not out of actual concern To Harry's well being. Either way Harry was thankful for the three days of rest he got. He still had a headache but at least now he felt like he could talk without having an annoying scratching sensation in his throat.

"Wake up, wake up now!" Petunia yelled for the third time as she banged her fist loudly against Harry's door. Harry opened his eyes vehemently nearly falling out of bed because of aunt petunia's rude awakening. '_Can't she find a better way to wake someone_' Harry mused annoyed while he covered his eyes with his hands and sighed.

Normally Harry was used to get up by himself. But lately he found it to be a challenge, Even though he went to bed early every night in the past week, he still felt exhausted in the mornings as though he hadn't slept at all. Harry blamed it on the cold he was recovering from, unlike uncle Vernon who blamed it on the fact he thought Harry was just being lazy.

Harry leaned over to his nightstand grabbed his glasses and placed them on his face. Feeling frustrated that he still couldn't see clearly, Harry took the glasses off and lie back down rubbing his eyes for a moment and then closing them. If it was up to him he would've stayed like that forever. Unfortunately Harry knew it wasn't an option unless he wanted uncle Vernon to come storming up to his room like he did a few days ago. Apparently aunt Petunia tried to awake him up several times with no success until uncle Vernon heard it and came barging through Harry's door nearly knocking it down. He then proceeded into shaking Harry awake and yelling at him that if he liked to stay in his room so much he would make sure he'll stay there permanently. For that reason and the fact Harry needed to use the bathroom, he got up and dressed in no time.

On his way to the kitchen Harry hoped there was some food left he was feeling very hungry.

"Petunia if the boy is going to eat, then he is perfectly capable of helping around the house" Vernon raged when he saw Harry at the kitchen's door frame, he was angry with Harry for being sick and not able to complete his chores around the house. "Enough is enough. I won't allow him to sleep all day and then bluntly take advantage of us like that. He's being ungrateful after all we had done for him." Vernon continued to shout his face reddening and pieces of egg flying out of his mouth.

"Don't worry about that dear I have plenty of work for him" Petunia replied to her distressed husband.

Harry who wasn't sure if he was allowed to enter the kitchen just stayed standing at the door not wanting to upset his uncle even more than he already was. "Just sit down and eat" Petunia snapped at him. Harry walked over to the pan that was on top of the stove and served himself leftovers of scrambled egg and one piece of burnet beacon that were to his disappointment cold.

Harry took a seat opposite of Vernon and begun to eat, feeling very uncomfortable at the nasty glares his aunt and uncle were giving him every couple of seconds.

Finishing his breakfast Harry felt very thirsty, he walked over to the sink and filled his glass with tap water but it did little to help his thirst. "Here are your chores" Petunia said and laid a piece of paper beside Harry on the kitchen counter.

The list of chores was longer than usual. Harry knew it was his aunt's way of punishing him for being sick and in bed for three days.

Harry glanced at The list and sighed at all the work he had for the day, hoping he would manage it. He started to wash his plate as well as the rest of the dished that were in the sink. Vernon was pleased, "don't let him slack of dear" he said to Petunia and kissed her, then he grabbed his coat and headed out to work.

Harry finished the dishes and helped himself again to a glass of water, a minute later filling it up again, still feeling thirsty. Harry took the list of chores that Petunia had left him stuffed it inside his back pocket, and headed toward the bathroom to relieve himself of all the water he'd drank.

Outside, in the yard, Harry started to mow the lawn. It was a hot day, but after being stuck in his room, sick, he figured it would do him some good to be out in the fresh air. Harry turned on the old rusty lawn mower and started to push it slowly from one side to the other, feeling his energy diminishing with every movement he'd made. After twenty minutes Harry had to stop he felt thirsty again and he needed to use the bathroom again. He did that five or six times alternating between drinking or having to go to the bathroom as a result.

"Stop lazing around, and finish up already", Petunia snapped when she saw Harry entering the house for the fifth time.

It was late afternoon and Harry was nowhere near finishing his chores, he did complete though his yard work which include besides mowing the lawn also weeding the garden and tending to aunt Petunia's precious roses.

Harry felt again the need to use the bathroom, he walked upstairs and grabbed on his way up a bucket to wash the floors. "What are you doing" he groaned at Dudley as he saw him near the bathroom sink, the water was running freely making a mess.

Harry also saw a variety of balloons and knew nothing good could come out of this, he will probably get blamed for it as well.

"Shut up or do you want me to test these on you" Dudley snarled at him. Bouncing a balloon filled with water from one hand to the other.

"Are you going to be here long" Harry asked ignoring what Dudley had just offered. He was impatient, he needed to use the bathroom and he wasn't going to do so with Dudley inside. "What is it to you" Dudley questioned suspiciously.

"I need to fill this bucket to do my chores, can you just hurry up" Harry replied annoyed.

"No, I'm not done yet, besides you can use the bathtub to fill the bucket", Dudley said arrogantly with a huge grin on his face, he knew exactly why Harry wanted to be alone. He saw how he was standing with his knees pushed together and a bit bent.

Harry wasn't sure what to do now; he really needed to go and was aiming all of his energy on not losing control over his bladder. He was also willing his hands not to go into his groin but to stay on his sides.

Dudley took his time filling the balloons, he was staring at Harry smirking as he took a blue balloon and attached the rubbery opening to the faucet and held it there until it was full, then he squeezed it causing all the water inside to splatter. He could see Harry clenching his fists hard and his face turning red. He then took one of the balloons that were already filled and tied up and started to bounce it from one hand to the other.

"Are you done, I really need to use the bathroom" Harry admitted. "Yeah I know it's not my problem" Dudley smirked and then turned around to keep filling the red balloon he had in hand.

At that moment Harry snapped he grabbed Dudley by his waist and with all of his strength dragged him out of the bathroom door, it definitely helped that Dudley was taken by surprise as Harry was pushing him out .Then he slammed the Door and locked it. Harry ran to the toilet not a minute too late. He knew he was in trouble. He could hear Dudley yelling for aunt Petunia and whining that Harry had hit him.

Harry just rolled his eyes as he washed his hands.

"Open this door right now" Petunia yelled.

"Yes aunt Petunia" Harry said in his most polite voice as he opened the bathroom door.

"What do you think you're doing" Petunia said and grabbed Harry by the ear.

"**Ahhhh** stop it I didn't do anything" harry cried and tried to pray her hands away from him.

"Stop lying, Dudley told me what you did" Petunia hissed with anger.

"I didn't mean it, I really needed to use the bathroom and he wouldn't leave and.." Harry tried to explain. "Mommy, it's not true" Dudley interrupted "he never told me he needed to go, he just pushed me out".

"No I..." Harry tried but was interrupted once more this time by Petunia "I don't want to hear your excuses go to your room and stay there".

Harry knew it would do no good to argue so he just went to his room.

"Come on Duddykines do you want some ice cream" Harry heard Petunia saying as she closed his bedroom door with a slam, then heard the unmistakable sound of a key turning inside the lock.

Great Harry muttered to himself and kicked his night stand. He hated to be locked and especially when he couldn't know for how long. It reminded him of the days when the Dursleys used to lock him in his cupboard because it was just easier to forget about him that way. Harry shuddered at the memory and thanked that his bedroom was ample enough so he could move around and wasn't forced to lie on his bed all day. Ironically it was all Harry felt like doing, he felt very tired and just plumped on his stomach on his bed, he fell asleep thinking that at least no one will bother him for some time.

Later that evening, around twelve, Harry woke up when he felt a twinge in his bladder, he quickly set up on his bed and gave a silent prayer in his heart that his door was unlocked before getting up. To his disappointment it wasn't. He contemplated what to do and eventually decided to call for his aunt, he knew there was no way he could hold it, especially when he had no idea for how long he was supposed to.

"Aunt Petunia" Harry called not very loudly. There was no response, so Harry tried again this time saying the words louder and knocking on his door to get his relatives attention. After a few moments of constant knocking he heard footsteps outside his door.

"What do you think you're doing, are you trying to wake up the whole house, stop it right this instant", Petunia barked at him.

"Please let me out I really need to use the bathroom" Harry said almost pleadingly. To Harry's disbelief a moment later he heard a key turning in his lock, he was unsure about what just happened and the thought that maybe his aunt was making sure that the door was locked crossed his mind. Nevertheless he reached for his door Handel and slowly pushed it down; Harry was very surprised when he saw aunt Petunia's face staring at him. "Come on hurry up" she said with her arms crossed around her chest. Harry mattered a quick thank you and bolted out the room towards the bathroom.

Harry was glad that finally he was let out, but wasn't sure as to why. It wasn't exactly in his aunt's nature to be kind to him. Either way right now Harry had more urgent things to take care of.

When Harry finished he saw aunt Petunia still standing outside his door waiting for him. "I want you to finish all of your chores from this morning"." Vernon will be very mad if you don't". She added.

Harry's face sunk he just knew there was no way he could get away with something for once. Feeling tired and with a slight headache that was starting to form around his temples he tried to say to aunt petunia that he wouldn't be able to do some of the noisiest tasks on her list like vacuuming nor would he be able to change the sheets of the other residents of the house, that is without waking them of course. But To Harry's 'luck' according to aunt petunia he could complete the rest of his chores tomorrow morning.

It was almost three in the morning when Harry finally finished dusting the house, cleaning the bathroom, the dishes from dinner and folding a mountain of laundry that made Harry think that his relatives for some reason changed their clothes a lot more often than a normal person.

Harry went to the kitchen to drink then ne visited the bathroom one last time before heading towards his room. In his room harry closed the door behind him. For a moment he leaned against it feeling a bit dizzy. As the dizziness passed he threw himself on his bed exhausted, not even bothering changing his clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

The next morning Harry woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He grunted at the intruding hand and turned on his stomach to keep on sleeping. He still felt tired from all the chores he had to do last night.

"Harry, HARRY! Wake up!" That voice triggered something in Harry's head, enough for him to open his eyes rapidly. "Ron?" Harry questioned uncertainly,"what are you doing here?". Was Ron really here in front of him? "Finally you woke up, I've tried to wake you for a really long time, anyway it's good to see you mate".

"Yeah you too, how did you get here" Harry asked and propped himself up against his pillow.

"Professor Dumbledore floo my house yesterday to ask if you could stay with us for the night so we can all go together in the morning to king Cross" Ron explained ,"he was worried that your relatives will give you trouble" Ron added sitting on the edge of Harry's bed. Harry nodded at Ron's explanation and leaned over his night stand to drink some water, his mouth felt dry all the time. For a reason Harry could not really understand, it didn't make any sense to him especially with all the water he was gulping down all the time.

"So how are we going to get to your house?".

"We're going to apparate of course" Ron said and then quickly added "moms down satires she's going to do it" When he saw the confuse expression Harry gave him.

"Your mom is here?".

"Yeah she's down stairs" Ron confirmed. "Now come on we need to hurry up before your relatives return".

"What are you talking about where are they?" Harry asked surprised while he got up to dress. "Well I overheard professor Dumbledore and my mom talking and I think they've sent your aunt and uncle a letter saying that they were the winners for the best groomed garden contest of some local magazine, and should come and collect the reward. I think it was some money or a vacation, not that it really matters anyway".

"I wish I could see my uncle's face when he finds out it was all a lie" Harry chuckled and took his shirt off to change. "Harry, are you o.k.?" Ron asked concerned when he saw how thin Harry looked, certainly thinner than what he had remembered.

"Yeah I'm fine" Harry said and dressed in a new shirt quickly. "Can you go and get my trunk please?, it's under the stairs" He wanted to avoid the redheaded comment, he didn't want to tell Ron about him being sick or about the Dursleys feeding him mostly leftovers, it wasn't something he liked to think about, little less speak about.

"Harry dear, how are you" Mrs. Weasley said happily when she spotted him coming down the stairs dressed and with a duffel bag in his hand. Harry just stuffed his bag which wasn't even his but another of Dudley's cast off with a few items of clothing.

Mrs. Weasley came over to him and gave him a warm motherly hug.

Ron was standing beside his mother holding Harry's trunk and his Nimbus 2000.

"You have everything?". "Yes Mrs. Weasley" Harry said and lifted his bag as a proof.

"O.K dear, so we're ready to go then" Mrs Weasley stated. "Now I want you two to hold my arm very tightly, and don't let go until I tell you to, I want to leave before your relatives get here".

"Mrs. Weasley can you wait a second" Harry asked shyly. "Why did you forget something?". "No, I just need to use the bathroom, I'll do it quick" Harry said blushing a little.

Molly smiled at him, and nodded indicating it was fine.

Harry would have held it but he remembered Hermione telling him she had read in some book that apparation could be a very intense experience, especially the first time and since Harry felt his bladder was full it would be best to go now and not embarrass himself.

* * *

Harry felt like he was being sucked through a very narrow tube, tight enough to make him feel like he couldn't breathe properly.

That sensation lasted for only a few seconds, but when Harry felt the ground under his feet again, he became dizzy and lost his balance resulting in him falling on his knees.

"Are you OK?" Ron and Mrs. Weasley asked simultaneously, they both landed on their feet although Ron did wobble a little but succeeded to keep his balance and not fall.

"I'm fine" Harry said and got to his feet quickly brushing the dirt from his trousers. He felt embarrassed for falling.

Once up Harry took a glance around, he'd never been to Ron's house. Harry saw he was standing on a dirt trail which led to a funny looking house; it was high to five floors each one stacked on top of the other, and each floor went in a different direction. The roof was implanted with several chimneys. Harry stood there daydreaming for a moment, thinking how brilliant this house was and how he wished he could live with a magical family. "Harry, are you with us" Ron called to his friend, he already started to walk up to the house when he noticed Harry wasn't following. "Yeah, sorry" Harry said and took three long steps to where Ron was waiting for him. Harry saw that Mrs. Weasley was walking ahead of them, turning around every couple of minutes to make sure they were following her.

In no time Harry Ron and Mrs. Weasley reached the house. Mrs. Wesley pushed the door open and then said kindly to Harry "welcome dear, you can make yourself at home". "Thank you" Harry replied with sincerity.

"Harry you can put your stuff in my room" Ron stated and started to climb up the stairs. Harry nodded and started to fellow Ron up as well. "In what floor is your room exactly?" Harry asked panting when he reached the second flight of stairs, he felt out of breath and his heart pounded fast in his chest. "It's on the fifth floor" Ron said a bit loud, so Harry could hear him. He already reached there.

On his way up Harry stopped once or twice before he reached the top of the stairs. "My room is the one at the end of the hall" Ron explained and started to walk toward the indicated direction. Harry followed behind still breathing a little hard.

"Ron can I use your bathroom first" Harry asked before he entered Ron's room. "Sure it's the one on the second door". Ron had found it weird that Harry had to use the bathroom so fast again after he just went at the Dursleys but decided not to comment about it.

"This one will be your bed" Ron said when Harry entered his room and pointed at a bed that looked identical to the one he was sitting on. "Brilliant" Harry replied and set on his bed as well.

Ron moved himself farther back on his bed until he was leaning on the wall, Harry mirrored Ron's actions and set in the same position.

Harry was having a great time; he really missed spending time with Ron and was happy he finally got the chance. They spent an entire hour together catching up with each other before Harry had to interrupt Ron in the middle of his story to use the bathroom again.

Ron was the one who did most of the talking, but Harry didn't mind he preferred it that way so he wouldn't have to talk about his summer, life with the Dursleys was a topic he wanted to avoid in any cost.

"Harry, good to see you mate, Ron told us you were here" Fred and George choired perfectly together in a way that would have made you think it was rehearsed if you didn't know them. "Hey it's good to see you too", Harry replied although feeling awkward he was exiting the bathroom.

"Ron's already downstairs are you coming?" George asked "by the way we're going to play Quidditch" Fred added. Harry nodded his head in agreement and proceeded to follow the twins. "Oh Harry, don't forget your broom it's kind of important to our goal, you know" Fred chuckled.

"Mom, please a quick game, nothing will happen, will be careful" Ron tried to convince his mother. Mrs. Weasley was a little reluctant to let her sons play, they got rough with each other at times and someone usually ended up hurt. "Please mom don't you trust us" Fred said in a hurt like voice. "Yeah mom, we're only talking about a friendly game" George came to his brother's aid.

"Fine" Mrs. Weasley finally gave up after her three younger sons gathered on their faces a miserable expression. "Thank you" the three red headed boys beamed and ran out the door. "I want you in the house for dinner, do you hear me", "we will" Fred called out.

"Harry dear don't you want to play?" Mrs. Weasley asked when she saw he didn't follow. "Oh yeah sure" Harry replied, not very honest, Harry hopped Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let them play, he was feeling tired and his head started to hurt.

"Is everything okay.?" Mrs. Weasley questioned when Harry still didn't move. "Yeah, I'm fine" Harry said and started to walk up to the front door, then he turned around and whispered "Mrs. Weasley?" he didn't think she heard him, but she did. "Yes dear?" "Can I have some water please" Harry asked. His mouth and throat felt very dry. "Of course dear you can help yourself, there's a jug on the kitchen counter, it seems empty but you just need to tilt it over a glass and the water will pour out of it" Mrs. Weasley explained kindly.

* * *

Harry we're going to play two against two, you and Ron against Fred and I" George said. "The first team to reach 10 points wins!". "Ok get on your broom" Fred ordered and got up on his. Harry got on his broom as well as George and Ron. Up in the air Harry didn't feel the joyful feeling he usually had when flying, he didn't feel well, he felt nauseous and dizzy. He really wasn't in the mood to fly and just floated up in the air without moving a lot. He was glad that the three brothers were cut up in some stupid argument between them, they were arguing if Ron managed to score a point or not, Harry didn't really pay much attention, but did feel relief no one was paying attention to him.

The four of them didn't play for very long and ended their game when Fred claimed that they should be back by now for dinner like they've promised.

"Go and wash up for dinner" Mrs. Weasley told the boys when they've passed the front door. "Is everything ok" this time she addressed Harry, "I'm fine" Harry replied quickly not liking that everyone averted their eyes at him. "Are you sure" Molly insisted "you look a bit pale"."I'm fine really" Harry tried to sound as convincing as possible. "All right" Mrs Weasley said eventually not completely convinced but decided to let it go for now. "I want you to go wash up for dinner" this time she was talking to all four boys.

"Mrs Weasley can I have some water please" Harry asked, he was 'dying' to drink. Lately it seemed he always was. "Harry honey, you don't need to ask me every time you're thirsty, just go and help yourself to anything you want from the kitchen". "I'll go with you, I could use a drink myself" George said and placed his arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry drank two glasses of water and was going for a third, but George said they better hurry up and shower before dinner, so he decided to let it go.

Harry showered quickly and got dressed, he also took the opportunity to use the bathroom. Everyone had already showered before him and he was the last one. Harry didn't mind he was used to shower last at the Dursleys or not shower at all if his relatives decided against it.

Harry came down for dinner and saw the missing members of the family sitting at the table. It was a long wooden table filled with delicacies that looked just as good as the ones in Hogwarts . at the head of it set a man Harry believed to be Ron's father, at his right set Mrs Weasley with Percy and Ron, at the opposite side of the table Fred and George set next to Ginny.

"So you're Harry potter, it's very nice to meet you" Arthur Weasley greeted and offered Harry his hand. Arthur has just returned from work at the ministry. "Yes sir, its nice to meet you too" Harry took the offered hand. "Harry you can seat over here" Ron offered. Harry took the seat next to Ron and began to fill his plate when he saw everyone else doing it. Harry filled his plate until there was no room on it. It wasn't like him to eat so much but he really felt hungry. At one point during dinner Harry found himself finishing almost by himself an entire jug of water. He hoped no one noticed, he didn't want to appear rude, but he just couldn't help it.

By the time dinner had finished Harry had already excused himself to the bathroom three times. He felt very embarrassed to go so many times but he honestly didn't think he could hold it and wait. He was glad though that no one made any comments about it.

They all set in the living room for a while. Mrs Weasley set down on a big armchair and started to knit something that appeared to be a half-finished sweater. Fred, George and Ginny resorted into playing a game of exploding snap. Percy was talking to his father enthusiastically about his upcoming year in Hogwarts, and Harry and Ron played a game of wizarding chess. everyone were enjoying themselves but eventually Mrs. Weasley insisted they call it for tonight as it was a school day tomorrow. Harry got up and headed upstairs after saying good night to everyone else. Ron was right behind him, and on his way up he could hear Fred and George still protesting about what they thought to be an unreasonable bedtime hour.

Harry reached the fifth floor, once again breathing a little hard; he changed into his pajamas quickly and headed towards the bathroom. After relieving himself he brushed his teeth and took a long drink of water from the tap. When he got back to Ron's room he found him already in bed reading a book about some Quidditch players. Harry got into bed as well and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up with a panic, prying it wasn't true. He couldn't have done it, he was too old for it. But he also couldn't deny the wetness he felt between his legs. He just couldn't believe he had wet the bed. What was he going to do now. He couldn't change the sheets, and he could hear people outside his door already awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry's mind was running frantically. He felt helpless and didn't know what he could do to hide his wet sheets. He felt cold and dirty and really wanted to shower, but how can he with Ron still in the room and other members of the Weasley family already awake and walking outside the bedroom. Harry felt his eyes getting wet, he didn't know what to do and felt his stomach tightening up to a knot at the thought of someone finding out, he couldn't let that happen he would feel humiliated, and the worst thing of all was that he still felt like he needed to go to the bathroom really bad.

"Harry, are you getting up" Ron asked as he throw his bed covers aside and set on his bed yawning.

"Yeah in a minute" Harry wiped his eyes quickly so Ron wouldn't notice. What was he going to do now, Harry felt the tears start to flow again, he tried to hold them back but failed, he turned on his stomach and buried his head in his pillow. "Harry, are you ok?" Ron asked concerned. Harry didn't say anything. He just hoped Ron would leave him alone. "Harry, come on why are you acting like this, are you mad at me?" Harry still didn't say anything, but just tagged his bed covers farther over his head. Ron at that moment reached over and started to pull the covers off of Harry's body. "**Stop** **it, leave me alone**" Harry shouted and grabbed the covers even tighter between his fingers wrapping it around his body. He couldn't let Ron find out. Ron was taken aback by Harry's reaction and he just left the room without saying anything.

"Harry, honey what's going on, why are you still in bed, do you not want to go to school?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She had run into her son down stairs who had already told her his version of things. Harry turned on his back, his eyes still prickling with tears. "Are you sick, what hurts?" Mrs. Weasley put the back of her hand on his forehead. "You don't feel warm". Harry didn't respond to any question from Mrs. Weasley, he just stared at the wall while tears spilled from his eyes, he no longer had control over them.

Harry knew he had no choice and that he needed to confess to Mrs. Weasley what he had done, and hope they would let him visit here after he had ruined their mattress. "Harry you're really starting to worry me, do you want me to call a healer, I can try to call poppy", "**no** please don't call her, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it, I'm sorry I promise I'll clean everything" Harry was talking fast in a panic, the last thing he wanted was for madam Pomfrey to come over and find out he had wet the bed, he felt humiliated enough for Mrs. Weasley to find out, and couldn't imagine madam Pomfrey knowing and possibly telling professor Dumbledore or professor McGonagall. "What are you talking about dear, what do you need to clean" Mrs. Weasley asked and set down on Harry's bed, at that moment she didn't need Harry to explain, she felt the wetness herself and knew exactly what got Harry in that state. "Harry did you had an accident?" Harry nodded his head but didn't look at her; his gaze was transfixed on a spot on the wall. "Harry look at me please" Mrs. Weasley said and reached her hand to pet his head, but Harry flinched as she raised her hand, she felt bad that Harry got so worked out to something that could've happened to anyone and quite frankly she wasn't surprised it happened to him after all the water she saw him drink last night.

"Harry there's no need to be upset, it can all be fixed in a second" Mrs. Weasley said calmly and muttered under her breath a quick Scourgify. Harry immediately felt dry and warm. "Better?" Harry nodded his head and whispered a small thank you. "You're welcome, now please I want you to hurry up and get dressed, the train is leaving in 20 minutes and we still need to get there. Molly said and left the room to give Harry some privacy to change.

Harry got up and dressed quickly, He didn't want to delay the Weasleys even more than he all ready did, but also he needed to use the bathroom really bad. 5 minutes later Harry was down stairs all packed.

"Harry?" Ron said as he came behind his friend, he wasn't sure if Harry will yell at him again or not. Harry turned around to face Ron, "I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to yell at you" Harry felt really bad for doing it, he knew it wasn't Ron's fault. "It's fine, but what happened why didn't you want to get up?", "it's nothing, it's not important" Harry said and hoped Ron will leave it. "I thought you weren't mad at me anymore" Ron's voice sounded hurt. "Ronald Weasley it has nothing to do with him being mad at you, it has to do with respecting the privacy of another person when they request it" Mrs. Weasley scolded her son. She was leaving the kitchen and overheard the last of their conversation.

"Is everyone ready, we need to leave soon" Arthur said and walked up to the front door. Percy was right behind him along with Ginny, both carrying their luggage in hand. Ron was also walking toward the exit of the burrow.

"Fred, George" Mrs. Weasley raised her voice "if you don't want to spend the upcoming year at home with me, you better get down here in the next five seconds" ," we're coming" the twin answered and appeared in ten seconds at the top of the stairs.

Harry quickly went to the bathroom again, while all the commotion was going on, so nobody had really noticed.

* * *

Harry Ron and Hermione entered one of the train compartments in the back, which were unoccupied. Ron and Hermione set by each other, and Harry set in front of them by the window. It wasn't long after the train started to move that Harry found himself drifting away, he felt tired like he hadn't slept at all and considered it wouldn't be a bad idea to Rest his head for a couple of minutes, maybe even close his eyes for a little while. "Is he alright?" Hermione whispered to Ron, she didn't want to wake Harry, who had obviously fallen asleep by his slumped head against the window and his shallow breathing. "I think so, I don't know he's been acting strange lately". "What do you mean" Hermione turned her head slightly to face Ron. "Well for starts he didn't want to come with us this morning, he stayed in bed". "What happened, it's really unlike him to not want to come to Hogwarts" Hermione said and looked at Harry who had just steered a bit in his sleep". "I don't know he didn't want to tell me" Ron said, offended. "Well he is absolutely right Ronald, I hope you didn't badger him into telling you and respected his privacy". Hermione's words sounded way too familiar to Ron and he wondered for a moment if maybe his mom was giving her a crash course.

"Are we there yet?" Harry asked still with his eyes closed and his head against the window, he had a headache and preferred not to move too fast. "We'll be there in twenty minutes" Hermione replied. "Did the lady with the food trolley passed here?" Harry asked. He was hungry and thirsty. "She did, I'm sorry, we didn't get anything" Hermione replied. "Never mind, I'll go see if I can find her" harry stood up to leave but a wave of dizziness hit him and he fell back to his seat. "Harry you alright?" Ron asked while Hermione had her hand on Harry's forehead. "I'm fine, I just got up too fast" Harry said and tugged Hermione's hands away from him. "Harry you look pale, I think that we should call someone", "Hermione I said I'm fine, please leave me alone" Harry got up to leave again, but this time made it a bit slower than his previous attempt. He didn't find the lady with the trolley, so he just went to the bathroom, and came back to his friends. They spent the little time they had until the train stopped, talking and laughing with each other, although Harry did none of those things, he just listened and nodded his head to whatever his friends were saying.

* * *

" You go ahead" Harry said to his friends. "I'll meet you in the great hall" "where are you going, you can't be late, you know professor McGonagall will take away points if you are" Hermione reprimand. "Hermione, can you calm down, I'm just going to the bathroom, I promise I won't be late". Harry was aware of the fact he already went to the bathroom twenty minutes ago, but he needed to go again really bad. He also noticed he was going more than usual but reasoned it to being nervous, the question was about what. He always thought he would be happy to return to Hogwarts, but maybe he was more nervous about that than he thought.

Harry sneaked to the great hall without anyone knowing, the double wooden doors were left open, and everybody's attention was towards the sorting ceremony.

After the ceremony, professor Dumbledore made his announcements of the current year, and then finally the feast started. Harry felt hungry, but more than that he really wanted to drink something to ease his dry mouth.

An hour and a half into the feast Albus stood up from his seat and gently clinked his goblet with his spoon, "it's been a wonderful evening, and a delight to see you all return safely to Hogwarts, but now I wish for all of you to return to your dorms for a much-needed good night's sleep" Albus said to his students.

To Harry it was a perfect time to end the feast, he was tired and needed to use the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later and after saying good night to Hermione, Harry lay in bed in his dorms along with Ron, Dean, Sheamus and Neville. They all talked for a while, enjoying each other's company, but eventually fell asleep. Harry closed his eyes, but then after a minute opened them worriedly. What if I wet the bed again like last night, I can't let that happen here. That thought left Harry awake all night, he couldn't bring himself to relax in order to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry tossed and turned all night. Every time he felt tired enough to sleep, his mind wouldn't let him. It was a constant battle trying to fall asleep when he worried he will wet the bed like the night before and between actually having to go to the bathroom every hour or so and not being able to sleep because of that. Harry knew he was going to the bathroom a lot more than usual, but didn't know what he can do about it. Is this something you go to madam Pomfrey for?, Harry hoped not, it was way too embarrassing to discuss with anyone, especially madam Pomfrey who will want to examine him and fuss over him like she did last year.

Harry turned on his side and for a moment just listened to the sound of his roommates snoring, mostly Seamus and Neville who were the loudest, Harry didn't mind the snoring at all, he was well a costumed after so many years living under the same roof in which Uncle Vernon did, and having to listen night after night to him rock the house with his snoring, and to Dudley who wasn't as loud as Vernon, but without a doubt was going in his father's footsteps.

Harry felt himself drifting away, but after a minute got up for the bathroom again, he felt dizzy, and his head hurt. He lost count of how many times he already went to the bathroom, and really hoped that by tomorrow his visits there will decrease. He couldn't imagine having to go so many times during classes without drawing attention to himself.

In the bathroom Harry washed his hands and took a glance in the mirror, his face looked pale and he could tell he'd lost weight. He really felt miserable the last couple of days.

Harry ran his hands under the stream of water and splash some on his face, hopeful it will wake him up a bit. He was tired, and apprehensive to attend a full day of classes without any sleep, knowing he wouldn't be able to stay awake in some of the lessons who were boring enough without him being completely exhausted. He worried he'll get into trouble the very first day, and cause his house to lose points.

Harry returned to his room and once again lay down on his bed, he only had two more hours until everyone will wake up. Harry stared at the ceiling, trying not to fall asleep; it was no use now, as it was too late.

"Harry" Neville called, Harry sat abruptly in his bed when he felt someone shaking his shoulder, apparently he'd fallen asleep sometime during the last two hours. It was morning, and the curtains were ajar so that the room was well-lit. He couldn't see anyone in the room but Neville, who was getting dressed. "Where is everyone?" Harry asked, and was relieved when he noticed that his bed was dry. He felt like going to the bathroom again and was thankful that Neville had waked him up when he did. "They are in the great hall, you better hurry up breakfast is almost over".

Harry got up and dressed; he went to the bathroom and from there hurried to the great hall. He wanted to eat before classes. "Harry" Hermione called when she saw him approaching the Gryffindor's table. "Hey, Hermione" Harry greeted her and set down. He piled his plate with eggs and bacon and started to devour them quickly. "Slow down mate, what's the hurry" Ron said. He wasn't used to Harry eating like this. Usually he barely ate, and Hermione had to coax him into every bite, driving him crazy he needed to eat more. "I'm just hungry" Harry replied and gulped down an entire glass of pumpkin juice. "Yeah I can see that" Ron said and took another bite of his own food.

"I think it's a good thing you finally have some appetite, Harry" Hermione encouraged him. Harry smiled faintly at her and reached for the jug of pumpkin juice to fill his glass again with the sweet liquid. He didn't agree with her completely, because even though he was eating more, it didn't make him feel better, on the contrary, he felt like no matter how much he ate or drank it was never enough for him, he still felt hungry and thirsty all the time. He finished his pumpkin juice and once again reached for the jug, completely oblivious to the look Hermione was giving him. "Harry, are you afraid we'll run out of pumpkin juice" Ron asked half-joking. Harry set his glass down, his face turning red. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks with each other, and Harry felt very uncomfortable knowing it was about him. He wanted to drink some more, but avoided doing so, he didn't want to draw more attention to himself.

Fifteen minutes later, the three of them finished breakfast, and made their way to Transfiguration. Getting there they saw a bunch of their housemates as well as a few Slytherins waiting outside the classroom. "I guess professor McGonagall isn't here yet" Ron pointed out. "You think" Malfoy replied sarcastically. Ron's face flashed red almost matching his hair; he could hear a few Slytherins laughing at him. "Shut up" Ron hissed and took a step toward where Malfoy was standing, but Hermione started to pull him away saying it wasn't worth losing points over. "Is there a problem here?" Minerva question, eyeing her students, she saw Hermione from the distance, tagging Ron away from Malfoy and was proud of her for taking control over the situation and preventing a fight between the two boys. "Mr. Weasley?" she said eyeing the second year redhead. Ron lowered his gaze, and shook his head. "Good, Mr. Malfoy?" Minerva addressed the other boy a bit stricter, "no professor". "Good now I will ask you all to enter the classroom, I would like to begin the lesson" she said and flicked her wand to open the doors. After a few minutes both Gryffindors as well as Slytherins took their respectful places in the classroom. "Good morning second year transfiguration" professor McGonagall announced.

Harry sat in the back between Ron and Hermione. He had to go to the bathroom really bad, and he regretted not going before class like He wanted to, but Hermione insisted they hurry up to class, mortified she'll be late. Harry crossed his legs under the table, and tried to concentrate on professor McGonagall's speech. She was talking about her expectation of them for the upcoming year or something like that, Harry wasn't sure, he felt like he was about to burst any minute. He tried really hard to ignore it, and was successful for about 5 seconds. Harry knew he couldn't hold it anymore and without thinking he got up and squeezed himself between Ron and the desk, out of the bench he was sitting on. Minerva stopped talking when she saw one of her students approaching her desk. "Mr. Potter what is the meaning of this", Harry walked faster trying to ignore the whispering from the other students. He reached the desk of his head of house, and went around it. "Please professor, I really need to go to the bathroom" Harry whispered pleadingly. Minerva was shocked; she wasn't expecting that from Harry. "Mr. Potter, the class had started ten minutes ago, why didn't you go before that" she reprimanded. "I'm sorry, please can you let me go" Harry begged. He could barely talk little less start to explain to her why he didn't go before, not that it would have made any difference, he had to go all the time lately.

Minerva was not pleased with Harry disrupting her start of the year speech, but when she saw the despair in his eyes, she freed him to go.

Harry bolted out of the classroom and run as fast as he could toward the nearest bathroom. He entered one of the stalls panting, but glad he had made it. Walking out of the stall, he approached the sink to wash his hands; he also drank some water from the tap. Harry wasn't sure in doing that as it will make him go to the bathroom again, but couldn't help it, he felt so thirsty.

"Where did you go?" Ron whispered when Harry returned from the bathroom, he moved closer to Hermione so that Harry could sit down. "I had to go to the bathroom", Harry answered also whispering, realizing the other students didn't overhear his conversion with professor McGonagall. "Oh, why didn't you raise your hand?" Ron stated obviously. "I don't know, I just didn't" Harry said annoyed, and louder than what he intended,. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Is there something you want to share with the rest of the class Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up from his desk to where professor McGonagall was standing in the front of the class; she was giving him a stern look. "No professor" Harry said in a low voice, feeling embarrassed to be called out like that in front of everyone. "Well in that case I suggest you refrain from disrupting my class again". Harry nodded his head and felt his cheeks turning red.

After professor McGonagall reprimanded him in front of the class, Harry made sure not talk to anyone. He ignored Ron who was trying to apologize to him, and was glad when Hermione kicked Ron lightly under the table. It seems as though Harry wasn't the only one who got embarrassed by professor McGonagall's admonition, Hermione felt ashamed as well, she felt guilty because she shared the bench with them and considered herself to be an accomplice by association.

Half an hour into the lesson Harry felt like he had to go again, but this time he was determined to hold it. He didn't want to draw any more attention to himself from anyone. Besides professor McGonagall already let him go in the beginning of the class so Harry doubted she would let him go again.

Harry was doing all that he could to hold it in, but time had never passed by so slowly like it has done now in Harry's mind. He felt sick, his head hurt as well as his stomach. Eventually Harry raised his hand and waited for his head of house to acknowledge him. "Yes Mr. Potter?". "Please can I go to the bathroom, please" Harry sounded stressed, he hoped she would let him go, but more than that he hoped she wasn't going to announce out loud the fact that he had already gone before to the entire class.

Minerva eyed the boy for a couple of seconds, considering something. It wasn't like Harry to want to skip her class like that, but at the same time she found it odd he had to go so soon again. Finally taking her student pained expression she excused him to go. Without any thought, Harry Immediately bolted out of the classroom, he ran to the bathroom and made it back to class in ten minutes. by then Minerva had already released her class.

"Mr. Potter I would like to have a word with you" professor McGonagall said when Harry came back and started to gather his belonging. Harry felt a knot in his stomach but still made his way to the front of the class. "The two of you can leave for your next class, I'm sure you don't want to be late" she referred to Ron and Hermione who were standing like statues near their desk. Ron wanted to wait for their friend, but because no one took tardiness more seriously than Hermione, he was tagged outside by her while she mumbled frantically, saying they need to hurry up.

"Please have a sit Harry" professor McGonagall offered kindly, and gestured with her hand to a chair in front of her. Harry sat down slowly, feeling nervous of what was about to come. It was never a good sign to be asked to stay behind, in his mind.

"Harry, please look at me, there's no need to be agitated, you're not in trouble." Minerva said calmly, trying to put the boy more at ease, it was very noticeable to her that the boy was stressed, if his bouncing leg, and the fixed stare he had on the floor were any indication of that.

Harry willed his leg to stop bouncing, and raised his eyes to meet the ones of his professor. "Good" she smiled at him. "Is everything all right?" Harry nodded his head, and then lowered his gaze to his feet once again. "Harry please look at me" Minerva asked gently. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about " she tried to elicit a response out of him. Harry shook his head, "no professor". Harry hoped she would stop questioning him soon, it was making him feel very uncomfortable. "Very well, I don't want to keep you any more than necessary, but do know that you can approach me with any problem you might have" Harry nodded his head and started to walk toward the door, "wait" professor McGonagall called after him "here, take this pass for your next class" Harry took the piece of parchment and made his way out.

Harry felt bad about himself because of the way he acted in front of his professor, he could have behaved a little more politely, after all she was only trying to help. But at the same time he really didn't want to talk about how he was feeling, it wasn't important enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After his conversation with professor McGonagall, Harry rushed to the bathroom, and from there to his next class History of magic. He walked slowly, dragging his feet. He felt tired and was not in the mood for anything other than to go back to his dorms and crawl into his bed, but Knowing it was not possible, without drawing unwanted attention to himself, Harry made his way to the irksome lesson.

One thing that made Harry feel better, was the fact that he'd already missed half of the lesson, thanks to professor McGonagall.

"Excuse me, professor Binns" Harry said as he opened the classroom door. While he walked towards the ghost, Harry noticed all the slopped heads of his classmates suddenly starting to focus on him, something that made him feel very uncomfortable. Harry reached the ghost and saw the title of this class lesson on the blackboard behind him '**The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards'.**

"Excuse me professor Binns?" Harry repeated when he saw that professor Binns didn't seem to notice his presence. He was too caught up in his lecture, as usual engaging no one with his monotone voice.

Finally after another attempt to get the ghost's attention with no luck, Harry just laid the piece of parchment that professor McGonagall gave him and walked toward his seat next to Hermione and Ron. A few eyes were still following his every move. Harry set down, and propped his elbow on the desk, he leaned his head slightly on his open palm, trying to elevate the pain that was creeping into his head.

Looking to his left, Harry noticed that Hermione was emerged in her notebook, as usual and without a doubt writing every word that was coming out of Binns mouth. Ron who sat on the other side of Hermione was Sound asleep, also as always. For a moment Harry just stared at his friends which caused Hermione to look back at him and whisper very quietly "Harry are you all right?", "yeah, fine" Harry said and averted his eyes towards Binns.

"Ron wake up" Hermione whispered angrily when she saw him deep in sleep, his head slumped to his chest. Ron of his part just gave a light snore and requested five more minutes. "Ron!" Hermione whispered again and this time ran her elbow lightly into his ribs, which caused Ron to gasp loudly and open his eyes. "What? , can't you see I'm trying to sleep" Ron said raising his voice a bit, but not enough to pull professor Binns attention away from his boring lecture. "Shh stop yelling" Hermione whispered, panicked she will get in trouble for talking in class.

"Harry, when did you get here?" Ron asked when he saw him next to Hermione."a couple of minutes ago" Harry answered, and then stopped when he saw the look Hermione was giving him. Ron on the other hand didn't pick up on her glare and kept on talking, asking Harry about his conversation with professor McGonagall. "Shh!, stop talking, do you want us to get into trouble" Hermione reprimanded. "Hermione can you relax already, Binns doesn't even care if we're here or not, and besides the class will be over in two minutes as it is" Ron said. Hermione just rolled her eye and gathered her belongings, Ron also got up and started to gather his things.

"Harry you're not coming?" Hermione asked when she noticed he just sat there. Harry didn't say anything, but instead got up from his seat. His head hurt, and he felt lightheaded when he stood up, he nearly fell backwards, but luckily he managed to overcome the dizziness he felt. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked him concerned. Ron was also staring at him with worry. "I'm Fine" Harry said without looking at them, and walked out of class. He was getting really tired of them asking him if he was okay all the time, he could take care of himself, he wasn't a baby. "Harry, wait" Ron called after him. Hermione right by his side. Harry stopped and turned around to face them, "what?!" Harry yelled, he felt angry, even though he had no reason to be. But still he felt angry. None of them spoke for a few seconds, until Hermione broke the silence "we're sorry, we didn't mean to upset you" she apologized for the both them. "It's fine" Harry said quietly, suddenly feeling embarrassed for yelling. "Can we just go to lunch, I'm hungry" Harry said and started to walk towards the great hall. He felt his head throbbing, and he really had to use the restroom. "I'll see you there" Harry said and started to walk faster, he hoped they wouldn't ask him where he was going, but unfortunately, Ron ran after him and grabbed his shoulder from behind. "Wait for us, we can go together". Harry lowered his gaze, "I was going to the bathroom" Harry felt embarrassed when he said it. "Oh, we'll see you there" Ron said for a lack of a better response.

* * *

"Harry, can you pass me the pumpkin juice" Seamus asked, and indicated his hand towards the jug near Harry. It was nearly empty, and Harry hoped no one had noticed he drank most of it. "I'm going to the bathroom" Harry said and jumped from his seat, he really had to go. "But you just went, not twenty minutes ago" Hermione said out loud, without thinking. Harry blushed at her comment, and just yelled "It's none of your business" and walked out of the great hall. On his way to the bathroom tears crept into his eyes, why she had to say it in front of everyone and embarrass him, making him look like he was a baby.

Washing his hands, Harry also splashed some water on his face, to wake up a little. He was so tired, and he didn't feel well. He thought about going to madam Pomfrey, but then decided that classes were almost over for the day, and that he could handle it on his own. After all it wasn't an emergency, and he shouldn't complain because his head hurt a little, or because his stomach was bothering him.

The next time Harry saw Hermione was at charms. She apologized for what that had happened earlier at lunch, explaining she didn't mean to make that comment and that it just slipped out. Harry also said he was sorry for yelling at her.

Professor Flitwick reviewed with them the wingardium leviosa charm, which they learned already last year, so it wasn't a difficult lesson. He also didn't give them a lot of homework, but instead requested that they practice the levitation charm.

Harry was glad for that as everyone else, he was also glad that professor Flitwick was kind enough to give him permission to go to the bathroom twice during his lesson without making any comments about it.

"We only have Herbology and double potion left for the day" Hermione said disappointed. They were on their way to the greenhouse. "Oh no it's just so devastating, I hope I would be able to carry on" Ron said sarcastically, making Harry laugh. Hermione had a slight smile on her face, a one that she denied a second after to say that she thought he wasn't funny at all.

"Good work everyone, please leave your earmuffs in that basket. Class is over" professor Sprout said to her second year Gryffindor and Haffelpuffs, while she indicated to the basket that lay beside her. They had spent the lesson working with the mandrake plant, and had to use the earmuffs to protect themselves from its scream. Harry was relieved when the class was finally over, he really had to use the bathroom again, he had already gone once during the lesson when he tried to ask professors Sprout discreetly if he could go, but his voice echoed in the greenhouse so that everyone heard. When he left he saw Ron whispering something into Hermione's ear. That made him feel very irritated, as he knew they were talking about him from the looks they were giving him. In the bathroom Harry also took a very long sip from the tap, his mouth was very dry making him thirsty. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll see in potions" Harry said to Hermione and Ron and left quickly, not giving them any chance to respond. He regretted telling them that the minute the words had left his mouth, but he couldn't think of any other excuse to leave them behind, and knew that Hermione would see right through him if he tried to lie. He just hoped they wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

* * *

"Quite" Snape said to his Slytherins as well to the Gryffindores. "Mr Potter, nice of you join us" he sneered when Harry walked into class. "I'm sorry" Harry apologized and started to make his way toward his seat. " Did I say you can sit down?!" Snape questioned with malice. "I want to know, why are you late". Harry looked at the floor, he really didn't want to say in front of everyone he had been to the bathroom, he tried to do it as fast as he could so he wouldn't be late, but there wasn't enough time between the lessons for him to do it. "Complete disrespect, as usual" Snape said when Harry didn't say anything. "10 points from Gryffindore, and Mr potter unless you want it to be 20 points I suggest that you give me an answer" Snape said "I had to go to the bathroom" Harry finally said. He felt very guilty for causing his house to lose points on their first day back, and didn't want to lose anymore Than he already had. Snape didn't respond to Harry's reason for being late, and just stared at him. "Sit down" Snape ordered and waved his wand to close the classroom door. Harry took the empty seat that was next to Hermione, and buried his head in his arms. He could hear his own housemates whispering, blaming him for losing points, and the Slytherins laughing at his embarrassment. Hermione laid her hand on harry's shoulder in a comforting gesture "don't pay attention to them, you know Snape would have found any reason to take points from us". Harry nodded and gave her a half smile.

" On todays lesson we will work on a swelling solution, the instruction are written on the board" Snape said, and after a second snapped at them To get the necessary ingredients when he saw that they were just staring at him. 'Bunch of idiots' Snape mattered and took his seat behind his desk, watching them gather the required items for the potion. He watched them and shook his head, they were pushing each other to get there first. He watched as Hermione got up for their items, Harry was sitting with his head on the desk. 'Lazy like his father' Snape mused.

"NO, harry" Hermione said for the third time, and grabbed his hand. "You can't add the bat spleen, you need to wait" ."I'm sorry" harry apologized and sat down. He felt very dizzy and he really had to use the bathroom. He kept making stupid mistakes and was thankful he had Hermione by his side, for help. "Excuse me, professor Snape" Harry whispered when he felt he couldn't hold it any more. Snape looked up " yes, Mr Potter?". "Please sir, can I go to the bathroom". Harry said and stood up. "Mr Potter do you think I'm an idiot, you were late because you went to the bathroom, as you claimed not a half hour ago" "please sir, I really need to go" Harry bagged, he didn't even care if he was making a fool out of himself in front of the whole class. "No, you will wait for the class to be over". Harry sat down, defeated, he tried to hold it, but couldn't, and after five minutes jumped from his seat and bolted towards the door. He almost made it, but Snape had drawn his wand to lock the door. "Please let me go" Harry bagged again, and tried to pull on the handle, although he knew it was useless. "Mr Potter sit down, and stop disturbing the lesson, you are twelve years old, you are not four, I'm sure you can wait and not act like a baby" Harry blushed profusely at Snape's comment, he felt tears falling from his eyes. "Why do you always have to humiliate me" Harry yelled, not being able to hide his emotions any longer. "Watch yourself Mr Potter" Snape warned him. "Let me out" Harry yelled again, it was becoming unbearable to hold it. "Mr Potter that is your last warning, stop yelling and take your seat, I know you're lying, and I will not let you get away with it.

"You're being unfair, none of the other teachers had problems letting him go, they even gave him permission to go more than once" Ron said to help his friend. "Is that so, how many times did you had to go today?" Snape asked Harry. He was beginning to think that something was not right here. Harry didn't answer , he was embarrassed that Snape had asked him that in front of everyone. "He had to go a lot" Ron answered for him. "Shut up" Harry yelled again, his day was getting worse by the minute, first Snape was doing everything he could to humiliate him, and now Ron was helping him. "Go into my office, and wait for me there, you can use the bathroom in there". Snape said, his voice a bit softer. Harry didn't say anything and bolted into Snape's office.

"Stop staring at me like idiots and keep working" Snape snapped at them and walked back to his seat. He wanted to give the boy a few minutes to compose himself. He wasn't sure what was going on, he thought the boy was making excuses to leave class, but after what the Weasley boy had told him, maybe there was something seriously wrong with the golden boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In Snape's office, Harry sat down on the black leather couch. Tears kept falling from his eyes. He had never felt more humiliated in his life, not in the way he felt right now. One part of him wanted to flee from there, and to never come back, but another part of him felt too exhausted to do anything. What was the point anyway? It's not like he had any other place to go. What was he supposed to do?, go back to the Durselys?, they wouldn't let him move back, at least not before the year is over.

Harry's mind was frantic with thoughts, he felt so sick and tired, and without even noticing he started to lean sideways, lying in a fetal position. He closed his eyes, trying to forget all that has happened, and pretend he wasn't in Snape's office and that Snape wasn't about to come and scold him for interrupting his lesson.

Harry knew he should sit up, and not be disrespectful, lying down on his professor's couch, but he didn't care. He was far too tired, so instead he turned on his other side, his back facing the door.

* * *

"Quiet" Snape growled at his students, when they started whispering to each other. "I'm warning you, the next one to say a word without raising his hand will receive detention until the end of the year". Snape had no real intention to give out any sort of punishment this lesson, but knew that that threat worked wonders every time. If he had wanted to punish anyone he would have done it, And not threat about it, but because right now he had far more important thing to worry about, he compromised for that.

"Mr Weasley" Snape called. "Miss Granger, I would like to have a word with the two of you outside" He said and left the classroom, once he saw they were getting up to follow him. Snape wanted to Know what was wrong with the golden boy before going into his office to talk with him, and was sure that if anyone had that knowledge it would be the Weasley boy and the know it all.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione said when she opened the classroom door. Ron behind her. Snape turned around to face them, his hands folded to his chest. "I would like to know from the two of you what's wrong with Mr Potter" Snape said without wasting any time, he was very uncomfortable leaving class for long, especially with a bunch of second years who had trouble telling apart the difference between boiling water and simmering.

"You know what's wrong, you didn't let him go to the bathroom, and embarrassed him in front of everyone" Ron said with anger, resentment clear in his voice. "Mr Weasley I suggest you to calm yourself down, if you don't want to do it with me over detention" Snape threatened. "Now, as I was saying before, I want to know what is going on with potter", " I already told you..." Ron said again, but Snape raised his hand, indicating for him to stop talking. "Not from you Mr Weasley, you can go back to class" Snape said interrupting Ron before he could start again. He wasn't going to be any help to him. Ron gave Snape a nasty glare before walking back into class.

"All right miss Granger, I'm warning you. If you know something I want you to tell me, and stop wasting my time" Snape said once Ron was inside. "I don't know much, only that he has been acting weird since I saw him on the train". " What do you mean, he was acting weird, in what way?". Hermione wasn't sure if she should tell professor Snape all that has happened, but eventually decided that even if Harry will be mad at her she didn't care. There was something wrong with him, even if he didn't want to admit it. "Well, there was a couple of times he got dizzy" Hermione said "I see, anything else?" Snape questioned " yes, but I don't know if that's a bad thing or not, but he's been eating and drinking a lot more than usual, he is also going to the bathroom every half hour or so".

"How much exactly has he been drinking and eating?" Snape asked her. "I don't know exactly, I just know that he finished an entire jug of pumpkin juice almost by himself and that he took a lot more to eat, more than usual". "Thank you miss Granger, you can go back to class" Snape said, he wanted a few minutes alone for him to think. Hermione nodded her head and opened the classroom door.

* * *

"What did you tell him?" Ron jumped at Hermione the minute she got back. " Ron, stop it! Leave me alone" Hermione said and sat down. Ron also sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, now can you please tell me what you said to Snape?". Ron asked again in a more polite manner. "Fine, I told him that Harry has been acting weird. You know, the way he's been eating and drinking, and him going to the bathroom all the time". Hermione answered. "Why did you tell him that? You know Harry is going to be mad at you" Ron accused her. "I don't care!. You know something isn't right with him, or you want to tell me that Harry had a normal reaction to Snape not giving him permission to leave class, and also in case you have forgotten he went before class, remember?" Hermione defended herself. "Besides that, you were the one who told Snape he had to go a lot". Ron blushed realizing she was right, and he started the whole thing, although he hasn't done it on purpose, he was only trying to help.

"What do you think you're doing" Snape growled, when he saw they were all talking to each other instead of concentrating on the assignment he gave them. He made the majority of them jump in their seats, taking any ingredient they had in front of them to pretend to work on. Snape had not been long to return to class, it took him two or three minutes, during this time deciding what to do with Harry.

Once he saw that everyone quieted down and resumed their work, he walked toward his office taking long strides, making his robes billow behind him. Snape opened the door gently, and closed it. He saw the boy lying on the couch, his back facing him. For a moment he thought that Harry had fallen asleep, but then he saw him shake, unmistakably crying. "Mr Potter, please sit up, I would like to have a word with you". Harry didn't move, he froze once he heard Snape's voice. He hadn't noticed someone had opened the door and now was prying Snape will think he was asleep and leave him alone.

Snape waited a few seconds and cleared his throat before saying "Mr Potter you can stop pretending, I know you're awake I saw you move". Harry wiped the tracks of tears he had with his sleeve and turned around. Knowing Snape was not a man to play games with, he got up into a sitting position and stared at his lap, nervous of what was about to come.

Snape summoned a chair and placed it in front of the sofa to face the boy. He sat down and summoned a glass of water, he handed it to Harry without saying anything. Harry took the offered glass with a quiet thank you, and without even thinking drunk it in one gulp, he was very thirsty.

"First of all Mr Potter, I would like to apologize to you for earlier, it was never my intention to embarrass you. I thought you were lying to me as you told me the reason you were late was because you went to the bathroom". Harry shot his head up not believing his ears, did Snape just apologized to him?. "It's fine" Harry said, hoping Snape will allow him to leave.

"Very well, now with that said I want you to accompany me to the hospital wing" Snape said and stood up. He Decided that the best thing he could do is to involve madam Pomfrey to find out if there was any medical reason for the boy's odd behavior.

"Why?" Harry exclaimed, the last thing he wanted to do was to go to the hospital wing, and not when he had been here only for a day and a half. "Because I was informed of some troubling things concerning you, and would like for madam Pomfrey to examine you". Snape answered. "I don't need to go there. I'm fine, I can go back to class" Harry protested and started to walk towards the door with every intention to go back to class and pretend nothing has happened. "No, you will do as I tell you, and right now you are coming with me to see madam Pomfrey" Snape ordered. "Now I am willing to give you two choices. You can leave my office and walk with me, in your free will, or you can make a big scene, try to escape, and have me dragging you there". "Fine, I'll go with you" Harry muttered, deciding to preserve his self dignity.

"Very well. Wait for me here" Snape said and walked back into the classroom, to release everyone else to their next class. He had some trouble getting Ron and Hermione to leave, but eventually after assuring them Harry was fine in his office, and will not be punished they agreed to leave.

* * *

"All right Mr Potter, I want you to sit down and wait for me here" Snape said once they were in the hospital wing. It was empty but still Snape indicated his hand to the farthest bed, thinking it will make Harry more comfortable. Harry walked hastily to the bed and sat down. "Don't move" Snape warned him before walking towards poppy's office. He wanted to speak with her in private and explain the situation as he knew Harry will probably deny everything and insist he was fine.

"Mr Potter please lie down for me" Poppy asked kindly after 10 minutes. She preferred to give him a scan right off the start instead of asking him what was wrong. She knew from the frequent visits Harry had last year that in most cases he is always fine, even when he's not. Besides that Snape had explained everything that had happened, and she as well didn't like the symptoms Harry was showing.

"Really madam Pomfrey I'm fine, I don't need to be here. Please let me go" Harry tried to argue. "Let me be the judge of that, okay dear" Poppy said while she pushed him gently to a lying position. Harry didn't fight her and lay down, he felt too tired. And apart from that he knew he didn't have any chance to escape from the look Snape was giving him.

"That's right, just relax, and try not to move" madam Pomfrey calmed while she waved her wand in an intricate way over his body, the magic flowing from her wand making Harry tingle all over. "All right, I'm done with the scan" madam Pomfry announced after five minutes. She had a concerned expression all over her face. "Then I can go now" Harry said and got up to leave. "Sit down" Snape drawled at him, and pushed him back into a lying position. "Poppy what's going on?" Snape turned to his colleague. Madam Pomfrey sighed "harry dear, can you tell me how long have you been tired?". "I don't know, maybe since two weeks, I think" Harry answered. He saw the way that poppy looked at Snape, like she was trying to tell him something he wasn't supposed to hear.

"I see. Have you been sick lately?" Poppy continued to question him. "I had the flu two weeks ago, but it wasn't a big deal".

"Poppy what did you find in the scan" Snape asked again. "It is not conclusive I'm afraid. Harry, your magical core is drained which does indicate towards a potential problem, but for some reason I can't tell Exactly which one, without further tests". "What kind of tests?" Harry asked nervously. " For a start I would like to draw some blood, and then based on the results we'll decide what to do" Poppy explained.

"Okay, just take a deep breath, Harry" poppy said while she swabbed the crook of his elbow with a wipe of alcohol. Harry took a deep breath and then felt a painful pinch that made him cry in pain. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to hurt you" poppy apologized. "I'm a little rusty when it comes to muggel medicine". "How long for the results?" Snape questioned. "They would be ready in about twenty minutes, to a half an hour".

* * *

While waiting for the test results that poppy had sent to st mungo's, Harry had fallen asleep. Snape had stayed by his side making sure he would not try to run away. "Severus" Poppy called. She has just got back Harry's blood work. "What does it say?" Snape asked her and walked towards her. "Not all the results are back yet, but his glucose levels are extremely high!" Poppy said with worry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Let me see" Snape said and snatched the results papers out of poppy's hands. Looking at the tests, Snape felt bewildered "this doesn't make any sense, according to this he should be dead! His glucose levels are Extremely high It's not possible to survive".

"No it's not" poppy said and took a deep breath, before continuing speaking "I think that his magic is keeping him alive" she finished while gently taking the results from her colleague's hands.

"All right" Snape said after a moment "but it won't last him forever, not without permanent damage to his core, or resulting in him losing his magic completely" Snape said a little more worried than what he wanted to sound. After all it was Potter, why should he care.

"I all ready called for a specialist from saint mango's, he should be here any minute now" poppy said and walked over to her office floo.

"Hello" Someone called from the back office. "We're here" poppy said and walked over to the man who was coming toward her. The man was tall and broad he had a short brown hair and brown eyes. He was about 35 years old. "John, it's great to see you. I'm glad you could come at such short noticed" poppy said and hugged the man. They knew each other very well, from their medical years together at the same school. "Of course I came, anything for you poppy" the man returned her hug.

"Where is the boy?".

"He's asleep" Snape answered.

"Do you want me to wake him up?"

"Not at the moment.." John said and gave Snape a puzzled look, as though asking for his name. " Oh I'm sorry" poppy said "John this is professor Severus Snape he's a potion master here at Hogwarts, and he is the one who brought Harry here, Snape this is John Jeffries and he's a doctor"

Both men shook hands with each other.

"Please is there somewhere we can sit down" John said "I would like to ask you some questions, before speaking to Mr. Potter".

" We can sit in my office" poppy said and started to walk there, Snape and John on here lead.

"I wanted to know if you could fill me up a little bit more as to what exactly were the symptoms harry was showing" John asked Snape once he set down. "Well it's not that he came to me or anything like that, I just had a suspicion that something wasn't right after Mr Potter had a breakdown in my lesson for not allowing him to go to the bathroom. Later, his friends brought to my attention some alarming information, and therefore I decided to bring him in here".

" What exactly did they tell you?" John asked and after a moment a piece of parchment with a quill at its side floated into the air, ready to write everything down. "Well they told me that he's been going a lot the bathroom and that he's been eating and drinking a lot more than usual as well". Snape said half looking at John and half eyeing the quill that was now making its way down the parchment, recording everything that was being said.

"John is that even possible for him to have it?" poppy inquired, not believing it was possible herself. "I mean He's showing all the signs for...". " Diabetes, yes I know" John completed the sentence for her. "I thought it was not possible for a wizard to have it" Snape said and flung his arm to push the quote me quill which was inches from his face eager to write everything that was coming out of their mouths. "He's a first, and unless we can relate his symtomps to another cause, he has diabetes by the medical textbooks" John explained, and got up. "Wait" poppy said and grabbed his arm. "What are you going to do?, you can't just go in there and tell him". "I won't, not until we know more about the situation" John said and walked out the door.

"Harry, can you wake up for me? Please" John said shaking Harry's shoulder lightly. Harry didn't wake up, but just stirred onto his stomach, and granted. Poppy and Snape were giving John a questionable look. "According to his blood work, his blood sugar is very high, and I would like to start him on an insulin i.v to bring it down" "all right" poppy said in agreement. "Do you think it will help?" Snape asked "unfortunately I cannot be positive about anything right now, because I don't know how he will react. Diabetes is not very known in the magical world, so I would need to rely on conventional medicine in the meantime".


End file.
